This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall objective of the Animal Pathobiology Core is to provide the SC COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology investigators with the ability to utilize animal models in the execution of their proposed research projects as well as establish new animal models for the investigation of the mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis of disease. The Animal Pathobiology Core will provide 1) gene-altered animals including transgenic and knockout mice;2) the necessary facilities, faculty and staff expertise for animal models including neurodegeneration, cardiovascular disease, cancer and inflammation;3) expertise in animal pathology;and 4) a database of all project animals.